


Infection

by Queen_Of_This_Ship



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Beta Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Beta Tsukishima Kei, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Character Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heats, Humans vs. Werewolves, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama is a bad person, M/M, Multi, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Sei is a piece of shit, Smut, Touch-Starved, War, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_This_Ship/pseuds/Queen_Of_This_Ship
Summary: Werewolves. The very thing Tobio intends to kill, every last one of them.Though when he meets one of those cursed creatures and has an unexplained connection, Tobio's life and everything he knows is shattered. Now, he must do what it right to find out the truth of his very existence.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 12





	Infection

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wrote Dark Plague and stopped because I felt that I wasn't giving my best and real-life stuff, I stopped writing.
> 
> What I am doing here is basically rewriting the story, but I am hoping to do a better job at writing it. Since this story has already been written, I'll take this story a bit faster than the original. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think! ^^

Stepping towards, blue eyes scanned the dark, lowly lit sky. The dimly lit atmosphere fluttered around the crescent moon that hung low in the night sky. 

Smoke, followed by the crackling and flecks of flashing, amber lights dancing into the air. Crisp but warm air swirled around him, comforting him as he closed his eyes.

Pride flowed through him, his thoughts wandering back to when everything was so peaceful for him. But that was years ago.

"Tobio."

Eyes fluttering open, he turned his head towards a tall, blonde-haired man. The man's eyes with light from the fire had the darkening sky, a twisted smile consuming his face. 

"What is it?"

His voice came out as gruff, knowing all too well that he knew Sei wanted to do.

"The wolves."

That was all Tobio needed to hear. He simply waved his hand, and his friend dashed off towards the flaming forest. Watching him go, the dark-haired man turned away from the scene, heading back to the cleared meadow.

Feeling satisfied, Tobio stuck his hands into his coat pockets, and he walked away, his own twisted smile consuming his face. 

_All wolves- Werewolves, should die. The damned creatures have ruined everything!_ This was his purpose now. Killing these werewolves.

Flashes of blood; the feelings of horror and dismay filled his vision and body. Tobio could not deny the rage and the pain he felt from what those wolves have done to him.

Hands clenching, nails digging so far into his skin, Tobio hissed. _These little cuts will not stop me._ Tobio's thoughts growing confident. _Nothing will stop me!_

* * *

Gasping, the air escaping from his body as he was hurled against the ground. Snarling from above him only reminded the human that he was massive trouble. 

Whipping his arm, armed with a knife, Tobio attempted to cut at the foul creature. But to his fear, nothing came of his attack, and large teeth attached with his arm. With teeth piercing his skin, Tobio screamed.

Using it's weight to its advantage, the creature violently bit and pulled at his arm; Tobio couldn't fight back. He was pinned—no way to escape. 

For the first time in his life, he was terrified. Terrified of what this wolf could do to him now that he couldn't defend himself.

Suddenly, the weight of the beast lifted, a yelp followed. Though in a daze of pain and fear, Tobio was quick to take the opportunity to attempt to crawl away.

_ I will cover you, hunter!  _

As soon as those words entered his mind, Tobio knew they weren't his. Startled, the dark-haired hunter turned his head. 

A small, shaggy-furred orange wolf crouched at his side. Tobio could make out the wolf's fangs in his hazy sight as they were bared at the gigantic wolf, and its fur bristled. 

_ Go!  _ The wolf turned its head to him, amber eyes seeming to plead with him.

Whatever was occurring, Tobio couldn't wrap his head around it. Confused, but taking the advice, the hunter faltered to his feet. While it was blurry after that, Tobio knew that what he had just seen, the  _ voice  _ inside his head, was something he needed to keep to himself. 


End file.
